vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kazumi Subaru
|-|Kazusa Magical Girl Form= |-|Kazumi Magical Girl Form= Summary The protagonist of Puella Magi Kazumi Magica, Kazumi Subaru is the 13th clone of Michiru Kazusa, a magical girl who began a series of events that would eventually lead the creation and ultimately destruction of the Pleiades Saints. At first, she can artificially transform into Kazusa's magical girl form, in which she has all the abilities and design of the original Kazusa. However, upon using her Cannibalism ability on the other clones, she entered a state of not being quite a witch, but neither a human and has the ability to shapeshift into a witch. Ultimately, she wishes to become a human, and due to her existence leading to the creation of a witch that rivals Walpurgis Nacht and her already powerful base, her true magical girl form is unprecedentedly powerful. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 7-C | At least 7-C | At least 7-B, possibly 5-C Name: Kazumi (Nickname that became her real name), Kazusa Michiru (Original name) Origin: Puella Magi Kazumi Magica Gender: Female Age: Unknown, likely a couple of weeks, about 14 years old physically. Classification: Artifical Magical Girl Corpse Reanimated through Witch Flesh | Same as before | Magical Girl Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Speed, Magic, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Portal Creation, Transformation, Immortality (Type 2 and 6), Absorption and Regeneration (Mid) through Cannibalism, Transmutation, Indominable Will, Shapeshifting, Healing, Energy Projection with Limiti Esterni, Weapon Creation, Weapon Enhancing, Reality Warping, Gets stronger when critically damaged. Resistance to the following: Magic, Mind Manipulation, Life Absorption, unconventional Soul Manipulation Resistance. | Magic Negation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Possibly Mind Manipulation, Possibly Familiar Summoning, Should have the abilities of the other Pleiades Saints, including: Time Manipulation, Age Manipulation and Electricity Manipulation through Prolungare, Duplication through Transmutation, BFR through sending enemies to a book, Memory Manipulation, Intangibility Curse, Teleportation, Technological Manipulation, Body Control, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Energy Manipulation, Can talk with animals, Summoning through La Bestia, Fusionism through La Bestia Rifare, Invulnerability through Capitano Potenza, and finally Power Mimicry. | Can power up allies greatly with Scala A Paradiso, Matter Manipulation, Temporary Invulnerability, Explosion Manipulation, and Flight with Meteora Finale. Attack Potency: At least Small Town level (At minimum should be superior to Homura Akemi, as she is the weakest magical girl physically in the series.) | At least Town level (Should be superior to the second weakest witch in the series, that being Oktavia) | At least City level, possibly Moon level (Defeated Hyades Daybreak, a witch compared to Walpurgis Nacht alongside two other enhanced Pleiades Saints with Meteora Finale) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic (Should be faster than Homura Akemi in all her forms) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Small Town Class | At least Town Class | At least City Class, possibly Moon Class Durability: At least Small Town level (At least comparable to Homura Akemi) | At least Town level (Thought that it would take the combined forces of all her former comrades to actually take her down) | At least City level, possibly Moon level (Defeated a witch comparable to Walpurgis Nacht) Stamina: Likely Limitless due to the nature of her body | Likely Very High in her new magical girl form. Range: City level Standard Equipment: Her Cross shaped Wand Intelligence: Likely Very High (Despite lacking the battle experience of the original Kazumo, Kazumi has shown to be quite battle capable against experienced magical girls, even manipulating the Saints at one point.) Notable Attacks and Techniques: * Limiti Esterni: Her most notable attack, she uses her wand to shoot a massive blast of energy at an enemy. * Episodio Incrocio: Alongside other magical girls, Kazumi can create a binding spell trapping an opponent. * Cannibalism: Through direct contact, she can absorb beings onto her (Note this has only been shown to work on her clones), in which she regenerates (Mid level). * Pietra Di Tuono: Saki's main form of attack, creates a giant yo-yo weapon out of lightning. ** Time Acceleration and Deceleration: Another ability of Saki, she can use time manipulation to slow her down or speed her up. * Rendere O Romperlo: A magic wave blast attack that belonged to Niko. ** Prolungare: Makes the tips of her fingers into miniature missiles. ** Il Frase: Electric magic that accelerates a person's lifespan. * Fantasma Bisbiglio: A technique, originally used by Satomi, that would mind control or manipulate the memories of those who would hear her words. This has been used to erase entire memories. * La Bestia: Summons teddy bears (which are incredibly strong) to attack enemies, originally used by Mirai. ** La Bestia Rifare: Fusions said teddy bears to create massive beasts capable of fighting off witches. ** Episodio Incrocio: Creates teddy bears made of pure energy, explodes on contact. * Capitano Potenza: A technique used by Karou to change her body to a hard metal like substance that makes her invulnerable to attacks that would usually hurt her. ** Palla di Cannone: A really hard kick, pretty much. * X-File: One of the few attacks in English, it traps materials in a magic book. ** Carcere Pausa: Releases objects or people trapped in the magic book mentioned previously. ** Rosso Fantasma: Copied from Kyoko, Umika used her magic book to gain the ability of duplication. * Scala A Paradiso: Enhances her allies' stats greatly, to the point that regular magical girls can dispatch magical girl clones with ease * Meteora Finale: By combining her magical energy with two other enhanced magical girls, they temporarily get covered in light and burst into the sky, while invulnerable to attacks and exploding enemies that contact it. Key: Kazusa Magicial Girl | Post-Cannibalism | Kazumi Magical Girl Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Magical Girls Category:Witches Category:Undead Category:Tragic Characters Category:Clones Category:Magic Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Transmutation Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Immortals Category:Absorption Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Healers Category:Shapeshifters Category:Energy Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Mind Users Category:Summoners Category:Time Users Category:Age Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Curse Users Category:Memory Users Category:Technopaths Category:Fusions Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Flight Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Schoolgirls Category:Female Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Hax Users Category:Portal Users Category:Wand Users Category:Characters Category:BFR Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Technology Users Category:Creation Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5